russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by ZTV 33
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by ZTV 33, the major interactive television and radio network in the Philippines, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network and operated and maintained by Studio 26 Productions. Headquartered at the 22/F, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by ZTV's Entertainment division. ZTV Entertainment is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows from ZTV Bar, lifestyle and showbiz talk shows, music videos, game and reality shows and comedy. Sports programs produced by ZTV Sports that includes the professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) and the National Basketball League (NBL), while news, public affairs and public service programs are produced by ZTV News and Public Affairs and by other independent production outfits. Meanwhile, the network also airs religious programming produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network which retained and integrated to ZTV's programming. The remaining airtime of ZTV is dedicated to acquired cartoons from the United States. ZTV also shows TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs shows of ZTV, see list of programs aired by ZTV 33. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' *''Balita Ngayon'' (2008; simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) **''Balita Ngayon Weekend'' (2008; simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Headline 33'' (2008; simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (2010) *''ZTV NewsBreak'' (2008) 'Variety' *''A Wonderful Evening with Victor Wood'' (January 30, 2019) *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (2008) *''Gimme A Break'' (2008) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' (2008) *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (2008) *''The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc'' (2017) *''Your Evening with Pilita'' (October 12, 2014) 'Sports' *''Auto Focus'' (2018) *''Bigtime Boxing'' (2013) *''Karera Racing'' (2013) *''Motoring Today'' (2013) *''PBL on ZTV'' (2013) *''Pool Showdown'' (2013) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (2013) *''URCC'' (2013) 'Sports news' *''Sports Ngayon'' (2016) 'Reality' *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' (2008) 'Game' *''Panalo Ka Game!'' (2013) *''WeSing'' (2017) 'Music videos' *''Hearts on Fire'' (2008) 'Talk' *''Actually, Bayaw!'' (October 21, 2013) *''Juan On Juan'' (2008) *''Oh No! It's Johnny!'' (June 8, 2019) 'Public affairs' *''Business and Leisure'' (2017) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (1998; also broadcast on Light TV) *''Heartbeat Live'' (2008) *''Kontrobersyal'' (2015) *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (2008; simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Rapido ni Tulfo'' (2008) 'Educational' *''Teleskwela'' (2008) 'Informative' *''How 'Bout My Place'' (2017) *''Kusina Bilidad'' (July 19, 2010) *''Only Gemma'' (2008) *''Venus Cooks for Mars'' (2011) 'Religious' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (2008, produced by Divine Mercy Channel) *''Divine Mercy TV Mass'' (2008, produced by Divine Mercy Channel) *''Jesus the Healer'' (1998; also broadcast on Light TV) *''Life Giver'' (2013; also broadcast on Light TV) *''Light Up'' (April 25, 2011; also broadcast on Light TV) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (2006; also broadcast on Light TV) *''PJM Forum'' (1998; also broadcast on Light TV) *''The Chaplet of the Divine Mercy'' (2017) *''This New Life'' (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2002, also broadcast Light TV) 'Infomercials' *''TV Shop Philippines'' (January 5, 2015) Current acquired programming 'Animation' Weekdays *''Disney’s Magic English'' (December 15, 2008) *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' (December 15, 2008) *''Madeline'' (2018) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (December 15, 2008) *''Superbook Classic'' (2008) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (2014) *''The Flying House'' (2008) *''The Jetsons'' (December 15, 2008) Weekends *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 18, 2008) *''Superbook Reimagined'' (2012, produced by CBN Asia) *''The Flintstones'' (October 18, 2008) *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (April 23, 2017) 'Movie blocks' *''Cartoon Theater'' (2008) *''Sunday Larger Theater'' (2008) 'Sports' *''NBL on ZTV'' (October 12, 2013) *''UEFA Champions League'' (2018) Regional programming 'Luzon' *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio 'Visayas' *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' - ZTV Channel 33 Iloilo *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu 'Mindanao' *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' - ZTV Channel 25 Davao References See also *ZTV 33 *ZOE Broadcasting Network *DZOZ-TV *List of programs aired by ZTV 33 *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV Bar Weekly Schedule *ZTV 33 Holy Week Schedule on April 5-7, 2012 *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:ZTV 33